Season 15: Parts 17 and 18/Transcript
Part 17 (At the Mall, Cloe and Daniel are seen sitting down at a table.) Cloe: So, did you get David anything for his birthday? Daniel: In the process. Cloe: Alright. (Cloe and Daniel sit in silence for a moment) Cloe: '''You know what? I just remembered. '''Daniel: Remembered what? Cloe: I never got a chance to give you proper thanks for saving from Marder. Daniel: Oh you don't need to thank me for that. I'll always- (Cloe puts a finger on his lips) Cloe: I know the perfect way to thank you Danny. (Cloe slowly takes her finger off as the two then just look at each other, then lean in for a kiss. Suddenly, before their lips could meet, they were interrupted yet again, this time by David.) David: Hey.... Oh... Sorry. Did I interrupt? Daniel: That's okay. David: Any of you seen Juniper Montage? Daniel: I seen her around. Is she working? David: Nah. She set this day up for a... a date. For my Birthday. Cloe: Seriously!? Nice! David: Yeah. Nice. I'm really looking forward to it. But, I'm afraid something's gonna go wrong. Daniel: Don't tell yourself that. Everything's gonna turn out great. I know it. (Meanwhile, Juniper is seen looking at stuff.) Juniper Montage: (Thinking) I need to hurry and find a gift for David. Our date's in a little bit. (Looks at her watch and is shocked) NO TIME!! (Juniper runs out of the store and meets David, Daniel, and Cloe in the food court.) Juniper Montage: Hi! David: Hey. You ready? Juniper Montage: Yeah. Sorry I didn't get you anything. David: Yes you did. Juniper Montage: What? David: Just being here... your company. See.... Juniper... I was nervous to say this but... I kinda have a cru.... (Juniper puts her hand over David's mouth.) Juniper Montage: I know you do. (Then Juniper hugs David, with him being surprised by this, but he soon returns the hug. Suddenly the Ninjacom goes off. David answers.) David: What is it, Mick? (Later, the Rangers and Knights investigate an alarm in the city square.) David: The alert came from over here. Mick: Then... who's attacking? I don't see anybody. (Suddenly a metallic ball looking thing approaches. It then turns into a humanoid being, looking very menacing.) Daniel: No... Not him! Anyone but him! Cloe: Oh we are in deep trouble.... Mick: Who is that? David: Baby. That prick stole Vegeta's body! Baby: You there! Where's Goku?! Tell me now and I might spare you! David: If you want Goku, you'll have to go through us! Baby: Then this will be easy! Brody: You wish! IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!! Rangers: POWER STARS! LOCK IN! READY! NINJA SPIN!!! (Morph) Brody: Lion Fire! NINJA SPIN!!! (Morphs into Lion Fire Red) Out of the fire and into the fight! LION FIRE RED! Rangers: NINJA RANGERS! FEAR NO DANGER! Knights: E-10! (Morphs) Baby: So you think changing into multi-colored suits will help you win against me? Brody: You're about to see just what we are capable of! (Ninja Steel Rangers all charge at Baby and try to attack Baby with their blades, but Baby just evades each of their attacks easily. Soon Baby starts using the Afterimage move, which makes Baby move so fast he seems to be all around them. As the Ninja Rangers are confused by this, Baby charges in and attacks them with powerful punches and kicks, sending them away. Brody is the only one still standing) Brody: I won't let you get away with that! LION FIRE ARMOR STAR! LOCK IN! (Puts Ninja star in sword) NINJA SPIN! (Brody's sword bursts into flames and grows super long) Brody: LION FIRE FLAME STRIKE! FINAL ATTACK! (Brody swings his sword and slashes Baby, and, much to Baby's shock gets split in half) Brody: Yes! I got him! (Baby however, smirks as his body is brought back together) Brody: WHAT?! Calvin: NO WAY! Sarah: That's not fair! Cloe: Curse you Regeneration!! (As Brody is stunned by Baby's regeneration, Baby rushes in and starts punching Brody. He then delivers a powerful kick which sends him into a building) Levi: BRODY!! Baby: I'll give you one more chance. Tell me where Goku is now! David: Not gonna happen! You still got us! Let's show 'em what we can do! (Jack jumps forward and unleashes massive gust of wind. Baby is briefly caught off guard as he was not expecting this kinda of attack. But in that brief moment allowed Daniel, using his super speed, run past Baby and punch. Daniel makes a couple more laps on Baby, before David jumps up in the air and throws a power punch. Baby however, is able to block the punch. But the power David put in the punch resulted in a shockwave created from the force of the punch) Baby: Well! You have a decent amount of strength in you! But you'll need more then strength to defeat me! (Baby suddenly vanishes. David looks around him trying to figure out where he went, till Baby suddenly reappeared in front of him and punched him, knocking him on the ground) Marion: David!! Why you! (Marion holds up both her hands and tries to user her powers to hack into Baby's machine body. However despite having a robot body, Marion is unable to hack into Baby) Marion: Ehhhh... Can't..... Get..... In...... (Lowers arms) Jack: MARION WATCH OUT!! (Marion then sees Baby right in front of her. Baby throws a punch, but Jack jumps in the way and takes the punch. Although the punch knocks Jack into Marion, knocking them both down on the ground. Baby prepares to fire a ki blast to finish them when he struck by Daniel again who's still moving at amazing speeds. Baby however soon gets annoyed and starts firing ki blasts over to where Daniel ran to. Daniel evades them but one stray ki blasts hits the ground in front of Daniel and making him trip and crash) Cloe: DANNY!! (Cloe rushes to Daniel, trying to see if he's okay. As she's checking she sees Baby charging toward them. She quickly brings up a psy shield to protect them both. Baby begins to punch the shield. Each punch Baby throws cause the shield to crack. Cloe more and more begins to lose focus due to the sheer strength behind these punches. After another punch, the shield shatters causing Cloe to cry out and fall to her knee) Baby: How sad you efforts to protect him are for not. (Cloe looks up and Baby with an angry glare behind her helmet) Baby: (Begins to float upward) I think I'll take you both out first. (Baby holds out his hand and begins to charge energy into it. David Jack and Marion all try to move to help but can't get up at the moment. Cloe just looks up in horror by what Baby is doing) Baby: BIG BANG ATTACK!! (Baby fires a powerful ki blast that heads toward the two. Cloe in shock and horror quickly puts her body over Daniel trying to shield him from the blast) David: NO!!! (Suddenly the blast is knocked away and sent up into the sky and it explodes. Cloe, continuing to shield Daniel, suddenly realizes that the blast hasn't hit them. She looks up in confusion but then she notices someone in front of her. She sees a man with long black hair, yellow pants and a red tail. Cloe lets out a slow gasp as she sees him. The man turns to Cloe. It is shown to be Goku in Super Saiyan 4 form) Goku: Are you all right? Cloe: You.... Y-y-you're..... You're Goku.... (Goku just nods his head. Cloe is utterly star struck by the arrival of one of the universes strongest and best fighters. David Brody and the others could not believe it either. Suddenly someone lands in front of David. A man who looks similar to Goku. It is Vegeta who's also in Super Saiyan 4) Vegeta: All of you stand back. This freak is mine. (The E-10 and the Ninja Steel are shocked to see both these legendary Saiyan warriors here. The two slowly float in the air to meet Baby who seems happy to see them) Baby: Ah... Goku. And Prince Vegeta. At last I've found you. Goku: Mind telling us how you came back Baby? Baby: I think I'll leave you in suspense for now. Vegeta: Well too bad you won't be able to enjoy your new lease on life. I still owe you pay back for taking my body. Baby: Oh you'll find I'm not so easy to kill THIS time monkey! Goku: I was able to beat you last time Baby. And both me and Vegeta here have only gotten a whole lot stronger since then. Baby: Well isn't that funny. So have I. (Baby let's out a yell as his aura appears, showing that he's powering up. Goku and Vegeta do the same. Massive wind blows from the power building up in these 3 warriors that, even with helmets the Knights all have to hold up their arms to shield them from the wind) Levi: This is unreal! David: (Forces himself up) We need to move! We don't want to get caught in the cross fire of this fight! (David begins to help his friends to his feet and they begin to move out of the way. After they move out of the way, the Saiyans and the Tuffle stop powering up and begin to glare at each other. Goku, Vegeta and Baby all vanish. Goku and Baby reappear and are caught in an arm lock. Baby's eye glow and he strikes Goku with a blast from his eyes. Goku's pushed back and Baby begins to launch a series of punches and sends Goku down to the ground. Goku however lands on his feet. Goku launches a ki blast at Baby blocks it) (Goku uses this to advantage to appear behind Baby and deliver a powerful blow in the back, launching Baby away. As Baby is sent flying, Vegeta reappears and begins to strike Baby with no mercy) Vegeta: STEAL MY BODY, STEAL MY MOVES, STEAL MY FAMILY'S BODIES AND DESTROYED MY PLANET!! YOU WILL SUFFER!!! (Vegeta throws a punch launches Baby higher in the air. He holds out a hand and charges up ki in his hand) Vegeta: Let me show you how the original does it! BIG BANG ATTACK!!! (Vegeta launches his Big Bang Attack at Baby, which hits, causing a MASSIVE explosion. The Knights and Power Rangers watch in awe) Daniel: We are seeing a whole new level of power... Cloe: A level of power some of us can only dream of... Preston: I'm so glad those two are on our side. (As the smoke clears from the massive explosion Baby's body is deformed. Vegeta smirks at the state Baby is in. But Baby smiles back and regenerates. Vegeta gets angry) Vegeta: (Charges) STAY DEAD YOU BASTARD!! (Vegeta starts throwing series of punches and kicks at Baby who starts to block the blows) Baby: What's wrong prince!? Weren't you gonna make me suffer!? (Vegeta growls in anger throwing a punch that Baby dodges, then fires a ki blast, sending Vegeta into a building. Baby prepares a Ki blast at the building when Goku comes in and punches Baby in the face. Suddenly both Goku and Baby vanish.) Marion: Wha??? Where did they go??? Hayley: They just vanished! Daniel: They didn't vanish. They are more so fast our eyes can't follow them. You can still hear the battle going. (Indeed as the heroes listen closely they hear the sound of Baby and Goku's battle going on as well as see the shockwaves created from their blows. Soon however, Goku and Baby reappear as their punches connect. Goku and Baby then start to throw a fast fury of punches and kicks. Goku lands a punch in Baby's face, Baby lands one in Goku's gut, Goku attacks with a knee to the chin, Baby throws a downword punch on Goku's head. Finally Baby fires a ki blast in Goku pushing him away. He prepares another only to be attacked by Vegeta) Vegeta: YOU FORGET ABOUT ME!?!? (Vegeta launches another relentless attack on Baby. As Vegeta's attack continues he suddenly missed a punch to which Baby counterattacks. Sending Vegeta over to Goku) Vegeta: What is going on!? There's no way a freak like him should get THIS strong! Goku: Yeah. Its weird but Baby seems almost evenly match to us. Even in Super Saiyan 4. Baby: You noticing my power now monkeys!? Well why not I offer a taste of my real power!! (Baby puts his hands together and begins to charge up an attack. The whole place begins to shake as Baby's power is raising. Baby looks at the two Saiyans. He then turns his attention to the Knights and the Rangers. Goku notices) Goku: BABY NO!!! Baby: FINAL FLASH!!! (Baby launches a Final Flash at the Knights at the rangers. They are too shocked to move. Suddenly, Goku and Vegeta appear and stop the attack from hitting them. They try and push it back) Vegeta: WHAT ARE YOU FOOLS DOING!!?! MOVE NOW!!! David: Uh. Right! Guys we need to go! Let's get back to the safe house! (The Knights and the Rangers all teleport out of there as Goku and Vegeta continue to hold the attack) Vegeta: DAMN IT!! Goku: DON'T LET UP!! WE GOTTA STOP THIS!! (Goku and Vegeta get pushed back a few steps but they release a surge of power, and send the attack from Baby up in the sky. Baby looks down at the two Saiyans with some amused meant) Baby: Well... Looks like I'm even stronger then I thought you both struggled with that blast! And it seems none of are fighting at full power either! Vegeta: What!? That wasn't his full power!? Impossible! Goku: Vegeta we need to retreat for now. Vegeta: What!? I will not run from a fight, Kakarot! Goku: At this rate the battle won't just destroy this whole city it will destroy the planet to! We can't risk that! Let's join up with those guys and think up a plan! Baby: Going somewhere monkeys!? Guess again! (Baby fires a ki blast at the Saiyans. Goku deflects it, Vegeta fires his own which takes Baby's head) Vegeta: Okay, fine! Let's go! (Goku quickly grabs Vegeta and uses his Instant Transmission to flee. Baby's head regenerates after that blast but he sees no sign of Goku or Vegeta) Baby: BLAST IT MONKEYS!! .... Oh well. They'll be back. They don't stand a chance again me now! (Evil laughter) Part 18 (The Knights and Rangers are seen in the Safehouse.) Brody: This isn't right! There's gotta be some way to defeat Baby! Goku did so years ago! Mick: Baby's become more powerful because he knows all of Vegeta's moves. We can't face him because he knows who he's up against! Brody: We can't just do nothing! (Suddenly, Goku and Vegeta, back in their base forms, show up out of nowhere. Everyone is startled.) Daniel: Goku, Vegeta, what are two doing here? Goku: We were hoping you guys could help us out. (Gets out a sheet of metal) Bulma found this sometime ago. Some sort of metal... with a strange shine to it. (The sheet of metal glow purple.) Mick: Can I look at that? (Goku hands that sheet to Mick. Mick's suspicions are confirmed.) Mick: It's Ninja Steel! Goku: It's what? Mick: When a Ninja Star made from Ninja Steel is tossed into the Ninja Nexus Prism, it energizes it and turns it into a Power Star. (Suddenly the Prism shows a vision of a female in gold armor similar to the E10s. Everyone goes to look.) Calvin: Who is that? She looks powerful. Brody: Maybe the Prism's telling us to use that piece of Ninja Steel to summon her. What do you say, Mick? Mick: Well, let's see if the vision is true. Vegeta: How do you know this will even work? Mick: The Prism doesn't show a vision without a reason. (Nods to Redbot) (Redbot proceeds to fire up the forge. Later, Redbot and Stygian finish the Star. Mick takes it.) Mick: This is it! HERE WE GO!! (Mick throws the star, but it hits it and falls to the floor.) Mick: Oh c'mon. Again? (Picks the star up) What did we do wrong this time? (Vegeta takes the star.) Vegeta: You told us this would work! (Before Mick could answer, the Prism shows another vision. This one is of Goku and Vegeta.) Goku: What's it telling us this time? Mick: You know.... I think it needs you two to energize it with the power of Super Saiyan 4. (Hands the star to Vegeta) You and Goku take this and energize it. (Later, Goku and Vegeta are seen flying into the sky, having transformed into Super Saiyan 4's. They then channel their Ki into the star. Back at the Safehouse, the Prism shows another vision. Dane approaches it and sees a silhouette of someone familiar.) Dane: It's Juniper Montage. Juniper Montage: Me? (The two Saiyans return.) Goku: It's ready! Vegeta: This better work this time! Goku: It will, we just missed a piece of the puzzle the first try. (Mick takes the star and throws it into the Prism. The Prism successfully takes the star.) Preston: It worked!!! (Suddenly the alarm goes off. Baby is seen causing trouble in the city.) David: Baby's back. (To Goku and Vegeta) Hate to break it to you, but if worst comes to worst, you may need to use fusion. Vegeta: Only if it gets that bad! David: Okay. Dane: I think this is your actual big moment, Juniper. I hope you know that you learned from your mistakes since you met my sons. (The heroes leave with Goku and Vegeta, with Mick and Juniper staying behind.) Mick: Dane's right. This is the moment that was meant for you. That woman in that gold armor... is you. Juniper Montage, it's time for you to accept your role. Juniper Montage: Me...? (The heroes, with the Knights and Rangers morphed and the two Saiyans transformed, arrive and confront Baby.) Goku: It's over, Baby! Baby: You really think so!? Did you forget how our fight just went!? I have more then enough power to match and beat you Saiyan monkeys! Brody: Don't think you've noticed Baby, but you're out numbered! Baby: Ha! You are all weaklings! You forget how easily I bested you before!? Cloe: We might not be as strong as Goku or Vegeta, but that doesn't matter! Levi: Its takes more than power to win a fight! Baby: Give it you best shot! Vegeta: You'll wish you never said that!! (Vegeta rushes at Baby.) Goku: Vegeta! Don't! (Vegeta strikes at Baby, but Baby blocks his every hit with no problem. Baby blasts Vegeta back. Dane jumps at him with his sword, but is smacked away.) Brody and Levi: DAD! Preston, Calvin, and Hayley: BLUE, YELLOW, WHITE! NINJA STRIKE! STEEL SLASH!!! (The three send out a slash at Baby, but he blocks the attack. He then charges an attack.) Baby: BIG BANG ATTACK!! (Baby blasts his Big Bang Attack.) Preston, Calvin, and Hayley: NINJA SCARECROW! (The blast hits their position. As the dust cleared, Baby is shocked to see that he destroyed scarecrows.) Baby: WHAT?!! (Preston, Calvin, and Hayley appear in all directions.) Calvin: Surprise, freak!! Hayley: NINJA METAL ATTACK! (The three restrain Baby with chains.) Goku: Go for it, Levi! Levi: STORM STAR! LIGHTNING MODE! (Spins the Star and points the Rockstorm Guitar above Baby's head.) NINJA LIGHTNING ATTACK! (Levi fires a bolt of lightning above Baby's head, forming a thunder cloud. The cloud then spits out several bolts of lightning on Baby, electocuting him.) Levi: That should do something!! Baby: ENOUGH GAMES!!! (Baby regains momentum and throws Preston, Calvin, and Hayley into the others. He sends a barrage of blasts at the heroes. At the Safehouse, Juniper Montage and Mick watch in horror. Suddenly, a new star is shot out from the Nexus Prism. Mick prepares to catch it, but it ends up stopping on Juniper's wrist. Suddenly, a golden glow appears around Juniper and then she disappears. Back at the fight, Baby approaches the heroes.) Baby: Time to put an end to this! (Suddenly. a shockwave occurs, sending Baby and everyone else around it back. Juniper appears, still glowing gold. She then becomes armored.) Juniper: E10 Gold ready! Baby: Doesn't matter!! (Baby rushes at Juniper, with Juniper just walking towards him. She draws a sword out and then strike Baby, which seems to have a good effect.) Baby: What is this?! Juniper: You may be powerful and know Vegeta's moves, but you don't have the people of Earth in your control like you did! (To David) You know, I do have something for your birthday! (A cannon appears infront of David.) Juniper: We need to use it as a team. Now that we are six, we have unlocked the E10 Cannon! Morph into Battlizer Mode! David: Got it! BATTLIZER! ONLINE NOW!! (David morphs into his Battlizer Mode.) Battlizer Engaged!! (The six E10s man the Cannon. Brody locks in the Ninja Fusion Star.) E10s: E10 CANNON! FIRE!! (The Cannon Fires.) Brody: NINJA FUSION FURY! FINAL ATTACK!! (Brody fires numerous Star Blades at baby. The blades hit him first with the cannon blast hitting him last. He is then seen seriously injured.) Juniper: It's over, Baby! Give up! Baby: Not on your lives!! (Baby then retreats to a ship. The ship takes off.) David: I know how this will end. Goku: Thought you'd never say that. (Goku charges a Kamehameha Wave.) Goku: KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!!!!! (Goku fires the wave. It hits Baby's ship and sends it into the sun.) Goku: His life force is fading. It's over. (The heroes demorph and the two Saiyans revert to normal. David runs to Juniper.) David: You okay, Juniper? Juniper: Yeah. That was great. It was my biggest moment. David: It sure was. (Back at the Safehouse, the heroes give their farewells to Goku and Vegeta.) Goku: Well, we need to be heading out. Dane: Thank you for your aid. Both of you. Cloe: I can't believe I got to meet Goku and Vegeta! It was so amazing! Goku: And it was great meeting you all. Right Vegeta? Vegeta: Hmph! Goku: Aw, come on, Vegeta. Vegeta: I suppose this wasn't a total waste of time. Though you'll need to train hard if you intend to continue to the defending the universe. David: After this whole thing with Baby that might be a good idea. But like Levi said: Power isn't everything. Daniel: Speaking of Baby: How do you think he returned? Goku: Good question. (Gohan radios in.) Gohan: (Comms) Alright. Everything seems normal here, Dad. You can come back now. The transport's ready for you. Goku: Well, we need to get going. If you guys need us again, let us know. David: Sounds good. (Goku puts a hand on Vegeta and uses instant transmission and leave. Sometime later, David and Daniel arrive at Bearinger mansion.) David: So, what's going on here? Daniel: You'll see. (Daniel opens the door. David is surprised to see what is inside.) Everyone: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! David: GUYS! I LOVE IT! Juniper: We've been planning this for weeks, David! What you said really makes me happy I did this! David: This was your idea? Juniper: Yes! (The two hug.) David: Thank you Juniper. (The stay hugging for a moment. Then Mick and Redbot arrive with the cake.) Mick: Cake is ready! (The heroes gather to get cake.) David: Thank you all. You guys are the best friends I've ever had. I could not imagine my life without you. (Everyone claps for David for. Then everyone begins to take a piece of cake) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 15 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 15 Category:Transcripts